


All in a Day's Work

by mithrel



Series: In Memoriam [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Ministry of Magic, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrimgeour's first day at the Ministry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

As Rufus Scrimgeour entered the Ministry of Magic for the first time as an employee, he tried to suppress his nerves. He’d completed his Auror training two weeks ago, and today was his first day on the job. He was one of the younger ones in the department, and he didn’t know how hard the rest of the department was going to be on the “rookie.”

He’d gotten top grades on his Auror exam, of course, as well as top N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. His father was very exacting, and had expected his son to excel at _everything._ Nothing would satisfy Leonides but top grades on every assignment and test, prefect, Head Boy, Captain of his House Quidditch team…

Rufus sighed. It had been a great relief when he had been Sorted into Gryffindor, since that was one less thing to worry about, and he did enjoy Quidditch, although he didn’t want to pursue it as a career.

Devon, on the other hand…Rufus smiled. Although an excellent Beater, his best friend from school wasn’t able to get signed on to any of the teams in the League, even as a reserve. He had accepted this with his usual good humour, and applied to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He’d been at the Ministry for at least a year and a half, so Rufus would have one friend.

As he walked into the office, he was greeted by an official-looking wizard in navy-blue robes. His face was lined, and a very prominent scar ran from the outside corner of his right eye down to his chin. Rufus tried not to stare.

“Ye’d be Leonides’ boy, aye?” the wizard asked him.

Rufus nodded. He should be used to it by now; after all, his father was a very prominent member of the wizarding community, yet it was extremely tiresome to always be “Leonides’ boy;” model son, perfect at everything. Just once he’d like to be able to have some _fun,_ do something for _himself_ and not his father.

“Atticus Diggory,” the wizard said, holding out his hand.

Rufus shook it solemnly “Rufus Scrimgeour.” It was pointless to introduce himself–Atticus already _knew_ who he was–but he couldn’t think of what else to say.

Atticus pointed out his “office”–actually a small cubicle which he shared with two wizards and a witch. Regan O’Shaunessey was cheerful, with bright sparkling eyes with more than a hint of mischief to them and a shock of unruly blonde hair. Fred Lilienfeld was a great bear of a man with a booming voice and a friendly manner. Alaric Wolverton was quiet and reserved, with eyes of a deep blue and medium brown hair.

They were all perfectly polite and friendly, but Rufus couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding. He went about his business with his usual efficiency until lunchtime, then headed downstairs to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was one of the few things shared by all the Departments. As such, even though lunch periods were staggered so only a few Departments were there at a time, it was huge. Rufus got in line in front of the magical menu, and when it was his turn he perused it for a moment before ordering shepherd’s pie and gillywater.

As he was wandering around the tables, looking around for a place to sit, he felt someone grab his elbow and whirled around to see the smiling face of his best friend from school.

He bit off a curse. “For God’s sake, Devon, you should know better than to sneak up on an Auror!” It was only the fact that they were in the heart of the Ministry that had kept him from drawing his wand.

Devon looked much like he had when Rufus had seen him last summer. He was tall, and his hair had darkened to intermediate blond. He wasn’t quite as tan, and he had gained a bit of weight, but he had the same cheerful expression and easygoing manner.

“Sorry, Rufe,” he said, seeming not sorry at all. “But I was surprised to see you here, and I figured I’d say hello.”

“I don’t know why you should be surprised to see me. Didn’t I tell you in my last letter that I was almost done with my training?” Rufus asked as Devon led him to a small table.

“You only said ‘soon,’” Devon pointed out. “That could be anywhere from a week to six months.”

Rufus nodded, conceding the point, as he began to eat his lunch.

“This your first day?”

Rufus nodded, his mouth full.

“How d’ye like it so far?”

Rufus swallowed. “It’s all right. I don’t feel as if I fit in, though.”

Devon shrugged. “Well, ‘tis only your first day. Tell ye what!” he brightened. “We can get together at the end of the week, get totally pissed to celebrate!”

Rufus demurred. Weekend or not, he was an Auror, and he could be called out at anytime; he needed to be fit, and at any rate, he’d never been a heavy drinker. But Devon insisted, and so he left him at the end of his lunch hour with plans to meet at the Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley that Friday.

Rufus couldn’t help but feel slightly more cheerful as he went back to work.


End file.
